


Maia Appreciation Week Ficlets

by enkelimagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Home, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: A compilation of ficlets written for the 2019 Maia Appreciation Week





	Maia Appreciation Week Ficlets

Maia had never had luck with homes.

The first home she’d ever known had been a house in Ocean City. It had been small and it had felt like a prison.

She’d been born in a home that felt empty, where she felt like a ghost most of the time, like she was talking in the void, ignored and transparent.

The second home she’d ever known had been filled with a slow-acting poison, and it had struck her down at the worst of times. She’d been convinced that it was it was her, even if she was too young for that.

She’d found another home, a tiny apartment, and a man who loved her, or at least said he did. His anger had turned everything to dust and she’d almost wished that she could go back to being ignored, because being abused that way, yelled at and blamed and manipulated and guilt-tripped had felt worse.

She’d escaped the second home, the one that felt like a burning fire that scorched her over and over.

The fire had finally found her again in an alley way on a rainy night, and then she’d decided that if that was what home meant, then she wanted to be a lonely wanderer. She’d been alone then for a while, alone, confused and in pain.

Almost a month later, she was meeting Luke Garroway.

He’d told her that she had a family that was awaiting her, a group of people that were like her, and she she didn’t need to be alone anymore.

She hadn’t believed him. She didn’t believe that she belonged to an unseen family who would love her immediately and would take her in, and never leave her alone again.

She had pushed them away. She had hidden from them. She had missed meetings and left Luke alone after promising to come and meet the others. She’d hidden and she’d struggled but she had decided that alone was better. You couldn’t be backstabbed if no one was close enough to get to your back.

Luke had found her again. He’d found her walking home from a bad job interview, keys tight in between her fingers, ready to attack anyone who wanted to hurt her. He’d found her alone again, afraid as always, and unwilling to let anyone close.

He’d told her that she didn’t have to be. She’d replied that all she needed was a job. She would be fine on her own.

She remembered still what he’d offered. A deal, a job in a bar in exchange for trying out the family he was offering.

She’d accepted. She needed the job.

They’d been a bit strange at first, or maybe she’d been unused to people.

But quickly, she’d realized that it wasn’t a trap. Luke had been right. She could have a family, and a home in Brooklyn, with these people that shared a kind with her.

She didn’t have to be a lone wolf.

She could find herself in the warm comfort of a pack.


End file.
